Maxxor
Maxxor is an OverWorld Creature, and their current leader. Character Origins In the original Chaotic, Chaotic: Now or Never, the leader of the OverWorld's name was Madcap, whom Maxxor was most likely based off. Appearance Maxxor is a tall and strong green-skinned humanoid creature, with strange purple markings across his body. He has black hair and wears red, with a gem in his belt. It is claimed in OverWorld lore, that his face has never been seen in battle by any other OverWorlder as he's always leading the charge at the frontline. Background Information Maxxor is a great leader. He is brave, smart, strong and he is among the finest mugicians in all of Perim. He leads only top trimmed OverWorld armies into battle, and is a natural helmsman for his clan in the quest for the Cothica. He is angry at Chaor for destabilizing peace in Perim, and for that he fights with a righteous indignation. He lives in the OverWorld capitol, Kiru City, but frequently travels around Perim in-search of the Cothica and to keep the OverWorld safe from UnderWorlders and other tribal adversaries. Maxxor is a wise and powerful, beloved by his fellow OverWorlders - much to the dismay of Chaor, who would like nothing more than to see Maxxor driven from his position. Personality and Behaviour When Tom Majors first encountered his hero in person, Maxxor was alot more ruthless than Tom had expected. (TV: Castle Bodhran or Bust, Part 2) Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies He is obviously the leader of the OverWorlders, in a battle to make sure his tribe finds the Cothica before the others. He also has a close friendship with his aide, Intress. Maxxor has a near-identical, savage relative named Cromaxx. Enemies His tribe is sworn enemies with the UnderWorlders, lead by Chaor. He often leads campaigns against the Mipedian tribe as they are geographically nearest. (TV: Castle Bodhran or Bust, Part 2) Card Details The Maxxor card was released as an Ultra Rare in the Dawn of Perim set. He is among the "Big Four", a fan-originated term for the four Ultra Rare creatures of the Dawn of Perim set. Basic Stats Chaotic has a variable stats system, these figures are the official basic stats from the Chaotic website and may not reflect cards or scannables from the TV show or real life. Textbox Insight on Card Abilities Strategies Maxxor is one of the most powerful creatures of the Dawn of Perim set, known as the Big Four. Heptadd, Chaor and Lord van Bloot are the other three Ultra Rare creatures of the set. Promotions There have been no known promos of this card. TV Show Maxxor often appears as part of Tom Majors's Battleteam, and also sometimes appears in Perim as the leader of his tribe. Appearances Welcome to Chaotic, (1)/(2) : Tom has his first ever 'real' Chaotic match in Part 1. He fought as Maxxor, against his opponent Takinom. There were many twists and turns, and the cliffhanger at the end of Part 1; left Tom/Maxxor in a tight situation. The match concluded in Part 2. Unexpected : Tom/Maxxor -- in his revamped character design-- battles againtst Peyton/Malvadine. The Thing About Bodal : Tom Wipes out Agro999's entire Battle Team with Maxxor, but Agro999 uses a Mugic card to bring back Tangath Toborn. Tom/Maxxor then loses to him by falling off a waterfall in Glacier Plains. Tom then only has one card left in his BattleTeam. Everything is in Flux : Tom's main Creature in a battle against Klay's UnderWorld Battle Team. Castle Bodhran or Bust, (1)/(2) : In Part 1 Tom plays a one-on-one wager match against Bruiser33. He loses, and thus forfeits his card. In Part 2 we see the 'Perim' Maxxor. Tom and his friends help him and the OverWorlders fight the Mipedians. Fallen Hero : Maxxor was infected by a spell casted by Lord Van Bloot when out on a mission with Intress. When Tom and Kaz find him, he lets Tom scan him and has Intress see them out. When she returned, Maxxor had left. A Fearsome Fate :Tom used his new Maxxor scan in a match only to discover Maxxor had hardly any courage and everything he saw was amazingly frightful. The real Maxxor is seen at the end of the episode headed to the Underworld. Maze of Menace Tom gives Maxxor the crystal with all his power inside. Maxxor breaks it and is back to his old self. he then fights his nemesis Chaor and is victorious. Chaor gets away but Intress and Najarin are glad to have their leader back. They ask Tom what he'd like as a reward for helping Maxxor, Tom gets a new scan of Maxxor and says that next time in the dromes those two will kick some code and they have big laugh. Card/Scan Copies and Owners Maxxor is often used by Tom, but other players have copie sof Maxxor. MajorTom Tom owned the Maxxor card before he entered Chaotic. He lost it in Castle Bodhran or Bust: Part 1, after losing a wager battle. Tom later met Maxxor in Perim, and says that he will someday scan him. He eventually does in Fallen Hero at the time Maxxor was infected with a spell casted by Lord Van Bloot. When Tom used Maxxor in a match he felt the same effects Van Bloot's mugic had on Maxxor. In Maze Of Menace Tom managed to help Maxxor regain his courage and he got another scan of Maxxor with full stats. Bruiser33 Tom lost his Maxxor card in Castle Bodhran or Bust: Part 1. Bruiser33 is the new owner of that card but Nanul attack Frafdo with Shimmark in the Castle Bodhran flux to the Lava Pond. Bruiser33's Frafdo was all fire up. Nanul give Tom a Maxxor card and he have Castle Bodhran. When he said "It's the player not the cards." ReggieOne After Tom and Kaz helped ReggieOne, Reggie offered them a reward of some UltraRare cards. One of the cards he offered to Tom, was a Maxxor. Tom rufused to take it, he said that he wanted to scan Maxxor for real. Quotes Notes Related Articles *Intress *Tom Majors *OverWorlders External Links Category:New Articles